Trustworthy or Traitor?
by geekglassesgirl
Summary: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. Follows the idea the gang accepted Zuko as a prisoner in the Western Air Temple.
1. What Now?

"If you won't accept me as a friend...then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." Zuko pleads as he lowers to his knees and raises his hands, offering for them to be bound.

Katara in one quick motion-water whips at him, tossing him across the ground where the water freezes to form solid cuffs around his wrists.

"Gladly!" Katara annouces confidently.

"Katara!? What are you doing?" Sokka asks with panic and uncertainty showing in his voice.

Everyone is looking at Katara shocked by her impulsive decision.

"This is probably just another trap!" Sokka adds.

"Its not I promise!" Zuko says finally speaking up. Everyone only glares at him.

"Maybe your right Sokka, but I have a feeling." Katara defends herself.

"Fine." Sokka relents, knowing when not to argue with his sister.

Aang finally pips in, his eyes lingering on Zuko. His hands bound in ice shackels which were quickly melting in the heat.

"Hey guys, whats the plan here?" he questions. His own concerns still formulating in his mind.

Sokka sighs "Is there just, is there a place we can put him while we figure some stuff out?" Sokka asks Aang. Just as unsure of himself as the others.

"You mean like a prison cell? No. Air nomades didn't practice those forms of rehabilitation..." Aang explains. His culture typically one of peace and respect.

Toph realizing they were not getting anywhere fast enough, tries to be helpful. "I can make something work.." she announces with a sneeky grin on her face as she simutanuously stomped and secured Zuko's hands in earth-the ice having melted.

Silence hangs for a moment while eveyone tries to figure out what Toph is suggesting. She finally breaks the silence and with authority gives everyone intructions. "Twinkle Toes you come with me...Sweetie and Snoozels you follow us with Sparky in a minute..." everyone nodds glad to have someone else making the decisions for them.

Toph pulls Aang's arm and starts to lead him onto the sections of the temple.

"Aang-are we really going to do this?" she questions finally showing her own doubts.

Aang hesitates. "I guess so. He did offer himself as a prisoner?."

"You don't seem so sure..." Toph adds. Aang becomes frusterated. Everyone is constantly looking to him for decisions!

"OF COURSE NOT! I'VE NEVER TAKEN ANYONE PRISONER BEFORE!?"

The two stop walking for a moment and Aang calms down in the silence.

"Well if it helps, he was telling the truth." Toph tells him.

"Really?" Aang nodds. Just as Zuko is lead by Katara and Sokka.

"This room empty?" Toph asks Aang, pointing inside but facing away from the door.

"Yeah, it used to be used as a silent meditation room..." Aang informs proud of his heritage.

Toph nods and Sokka grabs Zuko's arm leading him and then pushing him forward.

"Against the wall." He demands as Zuko struggles to regain his composure. Even so he complies and the earth around his wrists falls and instead they are pulled to his side and bound to the wall. Before he can argue or question anything, a wall grows in the doorway.


	2. Zuko's Captivity

It's an act of desperation. They need to accept me. I need to do this. So I raise my hands in surrender. But even so I'm honestly surprized when Katara takes me up on it, as well does the rest of the group.

The first thing I notice is the ring and scrape of ice forming around my wrists. Then I feel the sting of the cold. I'm confused and out of it. When I finally zone back in I realze they are talking in a group...it seems like they are trying to get a hold of whats going on. When I hear Sokka purpose my actions all part of an elaborate trap, I speak up.

"I swear it isn't" I say again. I only get sour looks. After a couple of minutes of bickering and silence Toph, the young but powerful Earthbender seems to take charge.

Next thing I know is the ice around my hands is gone and replaced with rock, bounding my hands together even tighter. Then the watertribe siblings come and get me off the ground, and lead me to follow the Avatar and Toph into the Air Temple's many twists and turns.

Niether of them speaks to me and I don't question anything in return. At one point I hear the Avatar yell out but his words are incoherant, echoing off the many walls. Even so I sense the rush creep into Katara and Sokka.

Arriving in the middle of a conversation between Toph and the Avatar, I'm pushed into a small room. There aren't any windows or even a door and I question how they are going to keep me prisoner here.

I hear a demand to go against the wall and still slightly shocked I comply. Then earth drops from my wrists and then grows out again, hugging my hands to the wall. Before I can even say anything the empty doorway grows into its own wall. Sealing me into a dark bare room.

After a few moments I am able to calm down and process what just happened, it seeming like a weird dream. Thinking to myself I ask what happens now? They have every right not to trust me but somehow I was still hoping they would. In the dark, unable to firebend with my hands, I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head downward on them.

All I can do is sit and wait I guess. But sitting and waiting also means thinking. Thinking about everything. What I'm doing and what I've done. And about my uncle. My uncle...I wonder where he is and what he is doing.. If he will ever forgive me. So many questions are forced through me I actually feel tears form in my eyes. Then they fall down my face. The next thing I know for certain is I'm crying locked in cell wondering if anybody will ever forgive me.


	3. Points and Problems

A strange tension has built up around everyone at the arrival of their guest. Walking back out to the main courtyard, leaving Zuko confined in his cell-everybody seems afraid to ask the question they are all wondering.

Sokka is the one who dares to ask, "What do we do now Aang?" The boy asks directing his concern to the Avatar. Aang turns around with a gust of wind radiating off him as he does so.

"What?! Why are you asking Me? Katara is the one who decided to take him prisoner! Why am I supposed to know all the answers?" Exhausted and worn out Aang falls to the ground holding his head up in his hands.

"It's not that it's all up to you Aang-but you are the Avatar, and we need to plan how we can defeat the firelord. That includes figuring out what to do with Zuko. At least this way he's not chasing us around still trying to capture you!" Katara lectures, the last sentence raising heat into her cheeks as she feels all the anger towards the fire Prince again.

Toph raises a finger to but in, "Let's not forget about you learning fire bending. Or Zuko's offer..." she leads off.

"What offer?" Sokka questions genuinely confused. Seeming to have forgotten the whole conversation that happened less then twenty minuets ago.

Toph answers before anyone else. "To teach Aang firebending Sokka. We're talking about who in the world we can get to do the job and he just appears and offers! That has to mean something!"

"I am not having Zuko as my teacher!" Aang declares authoritivly. Sokka agrees, "Your damn right your not buddy!"

Katara feeling victorious for having avoided the whole conversation snidely puts in.."Well, I guess that's settled."

"Are you kidding Me! Aang NEEDS a firebending teacher and one turns up on a silver platter and you won't even consider it?"

"You weren't there when he attacked our water tribe, or burned down Kyoshi island or attacked Aang at the fire temple!" Katara and Sokka argue in intervals.

"Look I get it. You all got your feelings hurt. Honestly I have my own beef with the guy. But I'm just saying I don't think we should let our hurt feelings get in the way." Toph explains.

"Well I don't trust him." Katara says simply covering her view in the matter. "I say we just leave him in there for a while until we can figure some stuff out." She adds.

"Speaking of which, you think he had a camp or something? Cause if there's stuff lying around somewhere we wouldn't want anyone to see. Or we could go see if there's anybody else already there..." Sokka speaks plainly, all business. Not usual for him but these were..different circumstances.

"You're right Sokka, why don't you and Toph head up around the temple and see if you find anything. Me and Aang should work on Waterbending before dinner.." Katara suggests looking motherly at them all.

Sokka and Toph head off, hitting each other with jokes and burns along the way. Soon their voices fade out and that's when Katara speaks to Aang privately.

"I know you don't like this whole 'taking prisoners' thing Aang, but you have to understand it's better if he's here where we can keep an eye on him." She defends her earlier impulsivness.

"I get it Katara" Aang says with his gooey and flirty smile. "Honestly I have a feeling about something too. I'm just not sure what it is yet." The boy adds.

He stares thoughtfully at the ground when he is playfully splashed with water.

"Are we training or Not?" Katara asks in a fighting position, an excited look on her face.

Aang doesn't even respond-the two just start dooling


	4. Dinner and dual swords

Hiking up through the air temples grassy terrain is easy for Toph. Her earth bending doing her well as always as she listens to the ground with her feet. What holds her back is when a low lying branch of a tree swings back in her face after Sokka let's it go. Walking on forward instead of holding the bent branch back for the blind earthbender.

"Ow!" She screams a few feet behind Sokka and as he turns around rock forms beneath him launching him into the air. His shout ending only when he lands hard on his butt.

"What was that for Toph?" He asks ignorant of the branch incident.

"For hitting me in the face with a stick!" She answers walking around him with a satisfied smile on her face.

The boy starts to argue but just produces a line stuttered words. Failing to come up with an actual come back for once. Standing up and catching up with Toph he asks her "Are you seeing anything yet?"

"Yes boomerang boy. I've been feeling out this one spot ahead for a bit. Seems like the only thing it could be is a camp. There isn't anyone else around though." She answers confident in her navigating abilities once again after the tree incident.

The two soon come upon what must be Zuko's camp setup, the firenation fabric hung amongst the trees for shelter a dead give away.

"Yeah this is it. Okay let's just pack it all up and get out of here. We'll look at it closer with the others later." Sokka reports, starting to collect the scattered things in the camp.

He doesn't notice Toph isn't actually helping until he goes to take down the tarp. It's high up and he realizes he needs another pair of hands.

"Hey Toph come help me with this thing for a minute?" He request. But instead of her appearing by his side to help the request is met with silence.

Letting go of the tarp and turning around, Sokka sees Toph fiddling with a couple of dual Swords. "Toph be careful!" He cries to the blind earthbender rushing over to take the weapons from her. Afraid she might hurt herself unable to see the sharp edges.

"Relax Sokka I can sense them with my metal bending." Toph lectures him turning away and blocking him from running towards her any more with a rock wall.

Sokka dazed and rubbing his head, slightly nods. "Boy hanging around Toph is dangerous" he reminds himself.

"Okay fine. Whatever. Just help me with this so we can get out of here. I don't want to be here if back up or anyone else shows up."

"Relax I'd see anyone before they'd show up. But fine let's finish up here. I wanted to give Twinkle-Toes a "lesson" before dark today." Toph says with her evil smile.

All in all Zuko only had a bag of what Sokka guessed was supplies, the swords and the tarp. That was the most difficult thing to carry down, Sokka having done a poor job of folding it up.

They arrived back just as the smell of dinner came to Sokka's nose, causing him to run down to the pot of cooking rice and dropping the tarp onto the ground lazily.

Toph follows behind him and breaks the silence amongst the group.

"So anymore thoughts on Zuko?" She asks fully expecting an answer. But no one pays her or her question any attention as Katara motions for her to sit and eat.

It would have to be discussed after lunch.


	5. Silenced by Stones

My wrists ache and burn from the rock holding them in place. I've pulled myself together some and by that I mean I've stopped crying. I remind myself that I have to go through with it. Whatever it takes to for them to let me join their group. To help end this war, however it isn't going exactly to plan.

I don't know why I thought they would just accept me. Believe me, when they had so many mistakes of mine to throw back in my face.

"This is probably just another trap" they had said. It saddens me that the only thing they connect me with is my anger and attacks. That's not who I want to be anymore. Who I'm trying not to be.

It's dark in My tiny little room. ~cell~ I correct, even though the word depresses me. There isn't any light coming in from anywhere and I momentarily panic at the thought that I might suffocate. Run out of air. Then I consider if that's apart of locking me up. Fire burns oxygen and if I try to firebend I'll burn up what breathable air I have.

I remeber the anger in Katara's eyes. How prepared she was to make me vulnerable.

She did a good job.

I question how long it's been. Five minutes? An hour? A day? Having gone into my own mind in thought I've lost my concept of time.

As if trying to tell me something my stomach growls. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything decent since I left the palace, having been nasouse with anxiety. And now my bag and all my stuff is still at my campsite. MY CAMPSITE! I remeber realizing I should have tried to said something. They probably figured out I had one somewhere but they wouldn't know where it is. "My swords are there..." I think worried.

But the pang of emptiness in my stomach pulls me back out of my thoughts. How could I be so worried about my campsite when I don't even know what's going to happen to me!?

I strain A bit against the rock restraints but only further hurt my wrists. They could leave me in here like this for who knows how long.

I wish someone would just come back and talk to me. I can't handle being left with this uncertainty and I want to explain myself again. I need to convicnce them I've changed sides. For good this time. But I still may never get forgiveness.

I close my eyes trying to slow down my racing thoughts. Again I lean forward so my forehead sits on top of my knees. It isn't till now that I realize how tired I am and I let sleep overtakes me


	6. Innocence within an Iceberg

Silence haunts the group as they eat dinner.

When Toph finishes and puts her bowl down, she crosses her arms and doesn't avoid the topic any longer.

"Basically the way I see it is, Sparky wants to help. And yet no one wants to even talk about it?"

"Its not that simple Toph, I know you said he's telling the truth, but what about the things he's not telling us! What about all those times he's tried to fool us before? We just can't trust him." Katara lashes out with more anger then she wanted. "Sorry Toph. We do need to talk about it. But right now I'm more concerned with what to do with him."

"Yeah" Aang answered, "speaking of which, Toph you want to come with me to give him something to eat?"

"I'll go Aang, I don't want him trying anything!" Sokka volunteers.

"No wait" Katara stops them as they start to get up. "Let's look through his stuff first. You guys sure their wasn't anyone else at his camp site?"

"We're sure Katara. But sure. Fine, I'll get his bag and we can see what he brought with him."

"No Sokka the food will get cold. Why don't you two go on and bring him dinner, and Katara and I will search his stuff?" Aang suggested and this time Sokka and Toph hurried away with the food before Katra could call them back again.

"Do you really care if his food is cold? He's a firebender! He can warm it up!" Katara asks as she grabs Zuko's bag ripping it open.

"Ooohhh...right..." Aang drifts off noticing Katara's determination to find something incriminating in Zuko's things.

"Katara what exactly are you looking for?" He asks as he stands up and starts collecting the things fallen on the ground as she tosses them out of the bag.

"Something that will tell us what he's planning. I don't trust him Aang, and again I'm sorry I was so spontaneous before. But trust me its better if we have him locked up while we figure out what our next move is." Katara defends, but is seems like its less for Aang and more for herself. Trying to ease the feeling of what might be guilt or pity as she examines a framed portrait of the firebender's uncle.

Aang piles all of the random belongings next to the bag and notices the picture in Katara hands.

"Do you think Zuko knows where his Uncle is?" Aang asks with enthusiasm. The watertribe girl looks at the Avatars face and his bright eyes as he wonders in thought. Part of him is still that boy she found in an iceberg. She sighs, hopefully that will never go away.

Katara gains a better mood looking at her friend as he smiles goofily.

"Tomorrow we can probably ask him after everyone is rested. I'd like to have a look around where his campsite is too." She explains now more relaxed.

The two fall into each other's gaze until a scream erupts from within the Air Temple. Katara takes off and Aang starts to follow.

But first he grabs the picture of Iroh, figuring it might be nice for Zuko to have.

"Come on Aang!" Katara calls where she relizes he isn't right behind her, urgency in her voice.

Another shout echos from the walls and this time they both rush off towards it's source.


	7. Screams from the Scarred

My stomach grumbles and sweat pours down my forehead. The air feels heavy and hot, I'm exerting energy to just breathing and the muscles in my arms strain. When the wall across from me suddenly falls, I look up-distraught in my eyes. The anger I have been trying so hard to control is boiling over, and my hatred for myself rises.

"Okay Zuko, we got some dinner for you, but don't think of trying anything!" the Waterbender's brother sneers and waves his sword around, but his tone is tired and bored. Like he is already over this set up. But I'm the one who's confined. The one who is putting myself at their mercy and begging to be accepted and forgiven, knowing fully well I may never be given that.

My arms are released and I fall onto my hands, stretching my sore muscles. A bowl is held in front of me and I take a deep breath before accepting it and letting out a small "Thanks."

I feel the glare of the non-bender as I eat and look up to meet his gaze, the Earthbender standing with her arms crossed and her mouth straight. Noticing that I'm looking at him, the boy makes a high laugh and a snort.

"What's so funny?" I ask annoyance in my throat, hoarse from dehydration.

"Nothing just, for months we've been on the run from you, and now look at this! I can't help but laugh at turnabout! Like you and your family are all so evil and power hungry! But now look where it's gotten you! Nowhere but here-by yourself, I just feel like this might be karma." The other boy grins and the girl to his side releases a small huff from her mouth, the closest I've ever seen her come to laughing and reminds me of Azula's snarl.

My anger snaps.

 _My father is laughing in front of me, thirteen-year-old me on my knees begging him for mercy. Him disregarding my existence for anything but inconvenient. How he said so many times that I was lucky to be born. Azula born lucky._

 _I'm weak and on my knees in front of my father, as he towers over me and starts to strike his hand downward, the flame burning into my skin as he scarred me as traitor of my nation. The moment I should have known I meant nothing to the man who was supposed to love and accept me. How all I cared about was regaining a place next to him. But I know now, and so I don't stay still on my knees. Instead I rise and blast heat from my fist, strong and full anger. I release the heat in my face onto the man standing in front of me. Determined to prove my strength._

But it isn't my father, I am not thirteen and I am not who I used to be. At least that was what I wanted to believe, wanted them to believe. But as I hear a scream from the Avatar's friend as he ducks for cover and the Earthbender shields them both from my flame, I see the gifted child my father praised. The sister who taunted and tormented me. Manipulated me all my life, and to betray my uncle.

"Zuko what's wrong!" she shouts, trying to calm me down. No, it's a trap. It always is. Fallen to the ground again, I send a wave of heat from my fingers and hear a scream of pain. The scream that echoed from me as I felt the burn on my face in that Agni Ki all those years ago. But this time the fear in my eyes is from the realization of what I just did, the girl on the ground across from me clutching her scorched feet, pain and anger in her face.

"You burned my feet!"

And I might have sealed my fate.


	8. Anger and Fear

"You burned my feet!" Toph shouts in disbelief after a loud scream following Sokka's as he ducked to the side. Shocked at what just happened, still against the far wall of the cell door, her feet, her way of seeing the world, hurt by the person she was trying to trust.

The firebender breaks out of his daze and realizes his mistake. Immediately trying to explain himself, and to help the hurt earthbender, but is stopped by an angry Sokka and his sword.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, please!" The Zuko pleads, moving towards her, but Sokka is on him before he can take another step.

"Stay away from her!" The Watertribesmen yells, holding the tip of his sword to Zuko's chest, the bender leaning back to avoid the blade.

Aang and Katara come running, the girl with her water whip at the ready.

"What happened!?" Aang asked noticing and bending to down to Toph.

"Zuko attacked us and burned Toph's feet!" Sokka yells glancing back to see his friends as Zuko starts to say something again.

"No I didn't mean too it was..." he doesn't get to finish. His body contracted and tight suddenly and Sokka eases as he wonders what's happening to the boys face.

Before anyone can ask the question, Katara steps in front of her brother forcing him to jump out of the way of her bending.

The girl focuses and stares at the boy now on the floor as she uses slight movements to control him. To take over his body. To bloodbend.

Katara feels anger pulse with her energy inside her body. The moon, while not full-still powering her bending.

Zuko struggles to breathe and falls to his knees, his eyes the only thing he can control.


	9. Bloodbending

Rage pulses through me, I snap into awareness of the moon-its not full tonight-but I feel it.

I feel it inside of me. Fueling me. Calming me as my own movements control his own. I feel so powerful. In control. I'm making him suffer. Giving him what fear and agony he put us through and taking away the freedom he has become accustomed too.

I am not afraid of him anymore.

'He deserves this' I think. He needs this. Needs to learn.

Every breath I take is measured and every movement sharp. For everything that has been taken from me, from what has been taken from everyone in this war.

From Aang-I remember that day at the southern air temple, the pain and rage that haunted his features. His power and strength reacting and putting him in control-proving to him that he is powerful.

My own anger and pain granting me this strength now-as I look down at this person who seems to be the source of everything. The person who has chased us all over the world, turned on me when he had gained my trust-and it was people like him that took my mother from me. I watch his face waiting for him to feel everything I felt that day. Small and helpless.

But then I see his eyes.

Wide with panic. My trance falters slightly, I lose my grip on him as my connection to the moon is shaken, clouded by my own thoughts. I feel his pulse and heart bursting and breaking, trying to keep functioning. Fighting me-but still fighting him. I can almost feel the pain zipping through every muscle in his body as he twitches and contracts. Only able to move his eyes he looks at me. He cries and begs with them.

All of the suffering coming through them. He's trying to plead to me to stop. But he isn't in control here and he needs to know that.

I breath, I knew he couldn't be trusted-ever since that day in Ba Sin Sa, I will not let my kindness blind me of his evil again.

But I hear something, my name. It breaks through my focus and I look at Aang, that boy in the iceberg. His eyes wide and pleading. Everything he has lost and still that boy in the iceberg in my eyes.

That face-innocent and playful and then scared and pleading-it breaks my control.

I look to the boy on the ground across from me, retching in pain and crying.

He's trying to say something- he's begging for mercy.

I take a struggled breath as tears I didn't know were there keep falling, I stare at the boys face. Contorted and in pain, his shallow breaths and quiet pleas of apologies.

I step back angry-angry at myself and angry at him for making me feel this way!

For making me feel so helpless after that surge of power-for giving me that surge of power at all.

For getting me to blood-bend! My eyes widen as the realization comes, and I turn to take in the faces of my friends. Concern and fear in their features.

And Aang, his smile replaced with despair and pain.

'No!' I think. 'No, what have I done!?'

I take a step back, and run.

I hear them calling after me, Aang following me. No! No I need to be alone.

I throw a wall of ice between us, blocking his view as I turn and run away. I need to be alone. I cant take that look in his eyes, it makes me feel so powerless and scared of my own powers.

I haven't felt this way since the first time I blood-bent.

And I just did it again...


	10. All control has been lost

My whole body twitches and blanks out of control. It's fighting against me as Katara moves the blood within me, controlling my every move. Taking over every cell and muscle in my body. Distorting me from the outside.

My limbs entangled amongst each other and my neck contorted at an awkward angle. I want to beg her to stop. I want to cry and plead for forgiveness for lashing out. That it was an accident. But I can't even speak. Only gurgling sounds come out as I feel an urge to cough out my organs whole and fear that she might make me.

I stare at her. My eyes moving as they water and wince from pain. I want so badly for this to be over. I'm crying and sobbing except the sounds don't come out. My lungs burn and I feel like I'm having a heart attack. It feels like when my father sent lightning through me. But at that time I had surprised him by taking it over and flowing it through my body. But Katara is pushing and pulling my blood like she would water. It strains me physically and emotionally. I make as many grunts and groans of pain and fear as I can. Just hoping she'll hear beyond them at how much it hurts. But she seems to relish in my panic and my eyes lock into hers.

I widen my eyes in desperation and pain. Please I want to beg her. Please. I think. I'll do whatever you say. Just please stop...

And then her grip loosens, and then she lets go.

I fall to the ground. I feel lightheaded and every muscle hurts.

I crumple in on myself. My lungs pull in air in short desperate gasps and my heart overexcerts itself trying to regain circulation.

Meanwhile Katara stands over me watching a combination of shock and horror on her face. It feels like forever.

Please just let me be alone now. Just leave me in my cell. Please I won't do it again, I'm sorry.

I can tell the words only come out it gasps, my body in shock from whatever just happened to it.

Katara looks at me, her emotions unrecognizable to me on her face. Then she runs.

The avatar sprouts the rock wall back up into its place, the darkness now hiding my trembling form and petty cries.

' _What a failure you are Zuko, you can't do anything right! How do you expect anyone to trust you! You are weak-and a traitor to your family. To your nation, everyone! Such a disgrace!_ '

The words echoe in my head and I can't match all the words to the voices. Some of them I've never heard before, some are my father or Azula and some are even me..

I fold in on my self, I don't know what I want or who I am anymore...I need you Uncle!

Uncle...

' _I'm so sorry Uncle Iroh'_


	11. The force of Fear

Katara found herself practicing her waterbending in rage, hitting earth with her strikes of ice until she grew out of breathe.

Then she stopped and fought the tears in her eyes, falling to the ground as she struggled to find the real her and the person the war had made her.

She had been innocent once too, but then they raided her tribe. She had been too helpless to do anything, but her mother...

Her mother hadn't been helpless, she had protected her without any bending or weapons or back up.

She had saved her.

How could it be she sat there now crying, feeling so weak and helpless, when her mother had held her head high and strong.

Her mother hadn't been scared, or maybe she had been. If only she could of known, if her mother had of had time to tell her how to be brave and strong, maybe she wouldn't feel so broken now.

Katara tried to pull herself together, took harsh deep breathes and reached for the necklace around her neck.

The necklace that had been lost and found again, stolen and taken back. Her mother's life much the same, it having been stolen from her and but left Katara without a way to take it back.

It was wrong and unfair, how her mother had been killed so her daughter could live. It was wrong how broken she felt when she knew her mother would tell her she wasn't broken. That she was not a monster for feeling anger and hurt. That she was powerful beyond what her bending could allow her to do.

But her mother wasn't there, she wasn't telling Katara these things...she was telling herself.

Gram-Gram said she was so much like her mother. Her father looked at her with eyes that poured pride and love.

Her mother's small and sad smile she had given her to tell her it was alright on that fateful day.

She found herself making the same smile as she looked down to her reflection in a small puddle beside her.

But it was her mother she saw looking back at her and looked away rashfully before peeking her eyes open again to see herself-and her mother. The both of them sharing the same face. The same sad and encouraging smile.

It had been worn by both of them many times. It had become Katara's after she lost her mom, often grieving with her brother, taking on all the responsibilities and comforting Aang all those times she had seen him struggle.

The time Sokka said he saw her face instead of their mother's, unaware of his sister's present ears.

She couldn't be broken. Because this war had hurt so many people, had hurt her, but yet it still wasn't won.

Katara could not bring her mother back, but maybe she didn't need too. Maybe she had always been there giving her that smile when she gave it to everyone else.

She understood now how her mother had felt. How she had been brave but felt so scared on the inside. Katara felt her mother's strength and love within herself, but also felt with it-the pain and sadness.

The war had taken from her, made her into who she was. She was angry and scared, and finally understood how her mother had felt.

So helpless but so determined to be strong.

Gently Katara moved the tiny puddle back and forth creating peaceful waves, Zuko had made her angry and forced herself to see the darkness and power within her bending. How her bending could make her feel like a monster.

But she was stronger then her bending. She was stronger then that monster.

She was stronger then them all. Even the ones in the fire nation.

That didn't make her less afraid, but gave her courage.


	12. Hopeless romance and remaining hope

Chapter 12: Of hopeless romance and remaining hope

Aang returns having chased after Katara, wanting to comfort her and to ease the tension of his own thoughts. She had made it clear she needed to be alone, and Aang needed to collect himself more before speaking with her. Unsure of how he felt with the situation.

As he approached Sokka carrying Toph through the temple, he speaks softly "I think she uhh..I think she needs some time alone."

The sad silence weighs heavily on them as they return to the fountain to soak and cool Toph's burnt feet.

"Aww that feels better"

"That was...scary" Aang said.

Sokka shook his head slightly, "I've never seen her so angry like that. She's always been so calm and clear-minded. Even when our mom died she took on the roles she left in our family. And bloodbending-she, she never wanted to have that kind of power again...But now I don't know whats going on...?"

"What happened back there-that wasn't Katara." Toph said and both boys looked at her pointedly. "I mean it was her...but it wasn't. I don't know what I felt, but I felt something change-like when I can tell someone is lying-I could feel this...I don't know."

She shook her head, Aang turned and looked towards the air temples inner pathways. "I should go check on Zuko-Katara wouldn't have hurt him too badly, I know she wouldn't-and I still need to talk to him."

"He just threw fire at me and Toph, Aang, when we tried to give him food! I say give it some time for everyone to recover. And we need to find Katara, if I know my sister I know she is pretty upset right now too.." Sokka lectured.

"I'm fine Sokka.." Katara's voice interrupted from behind. "I needed some time alone. I lost control of myself and my anger and got scared of...of something...but I've cleared my head now. Found my strength again."

The three others stared at her with concerning eyes, "It's just Katara I've never seen you lose control like that...are you okay...?" Aang spoke softly Katara shook her head, "I still need some time to figure out exactly what happened but I felt like my bending and anger was out of control..." the sentence quieted off and Katara approached Toph's feet. "It's going to take some time for your feet to get better...I shouldn't have run off like that. I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry that you guys had to see me like that-I promise it's not going to happen again."

"But Sokka is right Aang, you shouldn't go talk with Zuko quite yet." She paused "First I need to see him. Alone."

Chapter 13: Concerning eyes and questioned why

"Katara are you sure that's a good idea after what just happened? I mean what if..." Sokka starts.

"I need to apologize Sokka. I never should have done that to him. I took out the anger I've had for a long time and let it out on him. It's my responsibility to make sure he's okay. Don't get me wrong I don't trust him-especially after he burnt Toph's feet-but he and I both need to set sound ground rules if this is going to work."

Katara's tone had rendered all arguments pointless and Aang agreed to open the door for her to speak with Zuko then wait around the corner while they talked.

As they walked through, Aang grabbed Katara's shoulder and turned her around..."Katara, remember that time we went to the Southern Air Temple and I realized what had happened to all the air benders? You told me it was scary to see me that angry. That upset. Well, that's what I felt like when you got upset earlier. Like I couldn't do anything to make it better...you promise your Okay?"

Katara gave him a small smile, that day along with many others were remembered well. As well as that feeling and it saddened her to know that she had put Aang in the same position. "I know Aang, I'm okay and I promise you won't have to see me like that ever again."

"Well Katara I'm always here if you want to talk..." he offered as they began moving again.

Katara gave him a kind smile, "Thanks Aang."


End file.
